Nova
by druijter
Summary: Edward heeft Bella 3 dagen na haar 18e verjaardag achter gelaten op de open plek. Nu, tweeëneenhalf jaar later verhuist ze samen met Jayden naar Mobile. Haar leven stort in als ze Edward en zijn gezin weer onder ogen komt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alle karakters, plaatsen en gebeurtenissen uit Twilight behoren toe aan Stephenie Meyer en haar officiële uitgevers. Dit verhaal is puur en alleen voor vermaak geschreven, kopiëren en/of verspreiden van de tekst is niet toe gestaan.

* * *

**Epiloog:**

_I can feel you all around me,  
thickening the air I'm breathing.  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
savoring this heart that's isn't healing.__All around me – Flyeaf_

**Nova.**

* * *

Terwijl ik de laatste doos dichtdeed werd ik overspoeld door een enorme wroeging, alsof ik nu pas besefte dat ik hier wegging. Ik richtte mezelf in de volle lengte op en liet mijn ogen langzaam maar grondig door de ozo vertrouwde kamer gaan. De herinneringen stroomde mijn hoofd binnen, onbelangrijke en lachwekkende herinneringen van de afgelopen vier jaar.  
Terwijl ik voor de laatste keer op mijn bed ging zitten dacht ik aan de verschillende emoties en fases die ik hier had mee gemaakt; paniek en geruststelling, verwarring en verbazing,  
geluk en pijn, verdriet in overvloed...

Ik schudde mijn hoofd bij dat laatste, _hou daarmee op Bella_ sprak ik mezelf streng toe.  
_Het is al meer dan twee jaar geleden, vergeet het, vergeet hem!_  
Ik bleef een paar minuten stil zitten, voor ik opstond en de doos oppakte. Geruisloos liep ik naar de deuropening, wierp nog een laatste blik in mijn vanaf nu ex-kamer en deed de deur achter me dicht. Ik wierp een blik op de klok nadat ik de achterbak van mijn pick-up dicht had weten te krijgen, het was bijna vijf uur, Jayden kon hier elk moment zijn.

Charlie zat stil aan de keukentafel, zijn ogen stonden mistroostig, alsof hij elk moment in huilen uit kon barsten. Pijn bewoog zich door mijn lege aderen, en het voelde als een fatale messensteek in mijn borst, ik zou hem zo missen. Er ronkte een motor in de verte, ik herkende het geluid als de auto van Jayden.  
Nog geen 3 minuten erna zag ik inderdaad zijn auto tot stilstand komen,  
Charlie stond op bij dat geluid en ik volgde hem naar de gang waar we ongemakkelijk stil bleven staan. 'Ha Bella, ben je er klaar voor?'  
Jaydens heldere stem maakte me er altijd van bewust dat het bestond; perfectie.  
'Huh, klaar waarvoor ? Waar heb je het over Jay?' plaagde ik terwijl ik mijn jas ter gewoonte van de kapstok pakte, Jayden rolde met zijn ogen en ik grinnikte.  
Ik draaide me om naar Charlie, weer in de ongemakkelijke houding. 'Nou Bells, eh...'  
ik zag zijn ogen vochtig worden, ik wist zeker dat – als ik het kon- de tranen nu over me wangen zouden stromen. Ik sloeg mijn armen om Charlie heen,  
'Ik ga je missen pap, zorg je goed voor jezelf?' fluisterde ik, hij snoof wat ik als een 'ja' beschouwde. We maakte ons los uit de omhelzing en ik kuste hem voorzichtig op zijn vochtige wang,  
het ontroerde me dat ik en Charlie zo naar elkaar toe gegroeid waren in die vier jaar tijd.  
Niet dat we alles deelde wat ons lief was, het was eigenlijk meer zwijgen dan spreken met Charlie. Hij was totaal anders dan Renee die mij de oren van mijn hoofd af kon praten,  
maar de stiltes die er meestal waren tussen mij en Charlie voelde normaal aan, vertrouwd.  
Ik ben nog meer op hem gesteld geraakt dan ik al was, en ik wist ook dat dit afscheid niet voorgoed was.  
Het was gewoon een nieuwe wending, het einde van iets fijns, maar het begin van iets onbekends.

Jayden en Charlie schudde elkaar de hand, nadat Jay hem ervan overtuigd had goed voor mij te zorgen,  
ik onderdrukte een minachtende grom terwijl hij dat zei, hij wist namelijk dondersgoed dat ik voor mijzelf kon zorgen.  
We liepen de deur uit onder een luid 'Bel me als je aangekomen bent' van Charlie,  
ik wuifde naar hem terwijl ik in mijn pick-up stapte.

Jayden had zijn motor al aangezet, lage ronkende geluiden vulde de in de schemer gehulde straat. Net toen ik mijn sleutel omgedraaid had in het stopcontact hoorde ik een grom,  
ik draaide me vliegensvlug om en zag Jacob aankomen hollen, ik voelde een glimlach over me gezicht trekken terwijl ik uit de auto sprong.  
'Je wilde toch niet weg gaan zonder afscheid te nemen hé?' zijn ogen trokken beschuldigend samen, ik grijnsde terwijl hij me stevig omhelsde.  
De vriendschap tussen mij en Jacob was sterk geworden sinds het vertrek van Edward, maar de afgelopen maanden stond het op een laag pitje.  
Ik heb Jacob het hele we-horen-vijanden-gedoe uit zijn hoofd weten te praten, maar toch had hij moeite om elkaar net zo vaak te zien als voorheen,  
zeker omdat ik Jacob's pogingen mijn idee de kop in te drukken gewoonweg genegeerd had. Ik voelde mijn ogen prikken, alsof er tranen wildeden komen,  
maar ik wist dat dat onmogelijk was. Ergens, en ik besefte het me zonder dat ik het hardop zei, ergens was ik dolgelukkig dat Jacob afscheid kwam nemen.

Als hij er niet was geweest dan...dan weet ik niet wat er uiteindelijk van me geworden was, ik zag Jake als mijn redder,  
degene die mij opgepakt heeft en bij elkaar heeft weten te houden, iemand die mijn leven minder somber maakte op de momenten dat ik niks anders dan verstikkende duisternis zag.  
'Vergeet niet om me te bellen Bell, als ik morgenavond nog niks van je gehoord hebt kom ik je opzoeken,' ik lachte en voelde dat Jacob een kus op mijn hoofd gaf.  
Ik snoof voor de laatste keer diep, en deed alsof ik de geur rook die ik als mens altijd rook, naar bos, met een vleugje muskaat erdoorheen.  
Ik stapte weer in mijn pick-up, draaide me een kwartslag en zag dat Jacob naast Charlie stond, zijn arm op Charlie's schouder geslagen.  
Ik wuifde naar ze, wierp nog een laatste blik op het lieflijke huis, -het huis wat per definitie mijn thuis was geworden-  
en met brullende motor liet ik Charlie,Jacob,Forks, maar vooral, en hopelijk, het verleden achter me.

**

We waren een uur onderweg, lieten Forks en La push ver achter ons toen we stopte bij een verlaten parkeerplaats aan de snelweg.  
Jayden stapte uit zijn auto en ik voegde me gauw bij hem, ondanks de ingevallen duisternis konden mijn ogen prima alles onderscheiden.  
'Ik dacht, eerst wat eten voor we verder gaan? Ik sterf van de dorst' mompelde Jayden terwijl hij het stukje bijgelegen bos afspeurde met zijn ogen.  
Ik knikte en maakte een nietszeggend geluidje, vol overgave concentreerde ik me op de bomen voor ons, ik spitste me oren en snoof diep, probeerde elke geur op te slaan,  
vluchtig opzoek naar iets wat aantrekkelijk was. Na een paar nanoseconde namen mijn oren wat waar, zachtjes gegaloppeerd, hoeven die in een ritmisch geluid op de bosbodem neerkwamen.  
Ik snoof nogmaals diep, een heerlijke geur zweefde mijn neus in, ik hoorde hun bloed door hun aderen stromen, hoorde meerdere harten kloppen.  
Ik zag Jayden van houding veranderen en nam aan dat hij ze ook gesignaleerd had. Ik luisterde en snoof nogmaals aandachtig,  
probeerde hun verblijfplaats nauwkeurig te bepalen, zodra ik wist waar ze zich ongeveer bevonden begon het.

Dit was het makkelijke gedeelte, opwindend, iets waarvan ik wist dat ik er goed in was.  
Ik schakelde als vanzelfsprekend mijn gedachtes uit, liet me leiden door de dorst die ik altijd onderdrukte, ik voelde het branderige gevoel opwellen achter in mijn keel,  
ik voelde verlangen, verlangen om me te voeden. Ik boog mijn rug, een grom ontsnapte door mijn tanden, Jayden maakte een gebaar en ik zette me af van de grond.  
We rende de weg over, vlogen eerder. Zonder moeite te doen vlogen we door het bos, de geur achterna die ons tot het uiterste dreef.  
Behendig ontweken we de bomen en obstakels, ik weet nog dat ik, -in een erg ver verleden- eerder zo door het bos gevlogen had, op de rug van mijn grootste en enigste liefde.  
Ik wist hoe bang en misselijk ik ervan was geworden, vreugdeloos liet ik een lach over mijn lippen rollen, het was lachwekkend hoe dingen konden veranderen.  
Ik nam het groepje levende wezens waar, ze stonden iets meer dan honderd meten verderop, het was een groep van zeven á acht rendieren. Ik hield mijn pas in en  
naast mij deed Jayden hetzelfde, langzaam slopen we dichterbij, de dorst was overweldigend, ik boog door mijn knieën, wachtte even en sloeg toe.  
Ik vloog naar het eerste beest en klemde mijn armen om zijn hals, duwde hem moeiteloos in een vloeiende beweging op de grond. Met mijn tanden boorde ik een opening,  
voedde me terwijl ik de hartslagen langzaam hoorde afnemen, tot het tot stilstand kwam. De dorst was enigszins gelest, maar toch besloot ik om een tweede te vangen.  
Ik snoof weer en volgde de geur van de andere, die op de vlucht waren geslagen. Binnen een paar seconden had ik ze gevonden en ik stortte me op de tweede,  
toen ook dit beest levenloos aan mijn voeten lag kwam ik overeind, streek mijn sweater glad en fatsoeneerde mijn haar.  
Ik rende terug naar de auto's en trof daar een triomfantelijke Jayden aan.

'Ik was al bang dat je weer gestruikeld was en ik je moest gaan zoeken. Ben je klaar om te gaan?' Geïrriteerd draaide ik met mijn ogen,  
Jayden kon het niet laten, nooit. Het was vlak nadat mijn droom eindelijk in vervulling was gegaan gebeurd. We zouden samen gaan jagen.  
Terwijl we, net als net, door het bos vlogen lette ik niet op en bleef haken achter een onbekend obstakel. De opmerkingen die ik daarna en nu nog steeds te verduren krijg zijn uitermate irritant,  
hij kan maar geen genoeg krijgen van 'S'werelds eerste onhandige vampier.' Ik moest toegeven dat het ergens wel komisch kon zijn, maar het was vooral erg triest.  
De contrast tussen mijzelf van hoe ik nu ben en hoe ik was is lachwekkend, maar toch zat het me dwars dat ik nog steeds struikelde als ik niet oplette,  
daarbij deden Jaydens opmerkingen me denken aan de pesterige dingen die Emmet altijd naar mijn hoofd slingerde.

Emmet vond het geweldig om mij in verlegenheid te brengen, of te lachen om mijn onhandigheid, gewoon omdat hij dat uitermate komisch vond,  
maar mij deed het pijn om daar elke keer weer aan terug te denken als Jayden zoiets zei. Ik nam plaats in mijn vertrouwde pick-up en volgde Jaydens koplampen in de duisternis.  
Jayden irriteerde zich mateloos aan de snelheids limiet van mijn pick-up,  
hij had zelfs voorgesteld om mijn auto achter te laten in Forks, een voorstel wat ik meteen afgewezen had.  
De tijd kroop traag vooruit terwijl we naar het zuidoosten reden, een compleet nieuwe wereld voor mijn gevoel.  
Jayden en ik hadden lang overlegd over de plaats waar we heen zouden gaan  
- nadat we het erover eens waren om te vertrekken uit Forks -. Jayden zag het wel zitten om in Washington te blijven, maar ik wilde dat beslist niet.  
Als ik weg ging, dacht ik me nijdig terwijl ik het gaspedaal verder indrukte, dan het liefst zo ver mogelijk van Forks vandaan.

Uiteindelijk zijn we gestuit op het stadje Mobile, liggend in de staat Alabama. Het heeft een redelijk hoog neerslag percentage,  
wat betekende dat we ons niet vaak zouden hoeven te verschuilen tegen eventuele zonnestralen. Ik zag Jayden een gefrustreerde blik naar mij werpen via zijn achteruitkijk spiegel  
toen ik was gas terug nam, niet gauw daarna rinkelde mijn telefoon. Behendig klapte ik hem open en hield hem tegen mijn oor,  
'Bella' gromde Jayden met een stem waar irritatie van afdroop, 'het is misschien iets wat geheel buiten jouw principe ligt, maar het doel van een auto is dat je snéller bent dan als je lopend of fietsend zou moeten. Dus welk onderdeel heb je verdomme niet begrepen tijdens je rijlessen over gas geven?.'  
'Het onderdeel 'mijn auto gaat naar de klere als ik teveel van hem verwacht', antwoordde ik kalm.  
Er werd een diepe zucht geslaakt aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Serieus Bella, waarom breng je dat ding niet naar de schroot en koop je iets...iets fatsoenlijks.'  
Mijn ogen rolden zo hard door hun kassen dat het me verbaasde dat hij het niet hoorde, 'Omdat mijn auto karakter heeft Jayden. Dat kan ik van die ultramoderne Europese gevallen niet zeggen' legde ik uit alsof ik een kleuter probeerde duidelijk te maken dat éen plus éen twee was.  
Hij gromde iets onverstaanbaars en ik schoot er spontaan in de lach van, je kon gewoon niet niet vrolijk worden als Jayden gefrustreerd raakte.  
'Kop op Jay, is er nog meer? Gooi het eruit zal ik zeggen, niks voelt beter dan alles wat je dwars zit uit te schreeuwen,' ik hoorde hem vloeken en de verbinding werd verbroken,  
achteloos gooide ik me telefoon op de stoel naast me en keek naar Jayden zijn achteruitkijk spiegel.  
Ik zag dat hij expres niet terug keek en weer vond ik dit op de een of andere manier uiterst komisch.

Ik wist dat hij niet echt boos op me was, Jayden werd niet zo gauw echt boos, hij was alleen vreselijk koppig, en met koppig bedoel ik ook écht koppig,  
ik dacht dat ik met Jacob het toppunt had bereikt.  
Toch zou ik niet zonder Jayden kunnen, hij was een van mijn beste vrienden. Jacob had ervoor gezorgd dat ik bij elkaar bleef,  
dat ik niet zou opgeven; dat ik het nut van mijn bestaan zou blijven inzien. Maar Jayden, Jayden had ervoor gezorgd dat ik hoop kreeg,  
de eerste keer dat ik hem zag was ik zo erg overspoeld met hoop dat ik bang was dat ik ter plekke uit elkaar zou barsten.  
Ik glimlachte terwijl ik aan die herinnering dacht, het was een van de weinige gelukzalige momenten die ik beleefd had nadat de Cullens vertrokken waren.

**

_Ik staarde met nietszeggende ogen naar de boom voor me, nauwelijks beseffend dat ik al minstens tien minuten in dezelfde houding zat. __  
__Het was onmogelijk, ik durfde niet te bewegen, durfde niet mijn hoofd om te draaien en de plek waar ik nu weer beland was in me op te nemen, __  
__omdat ik wist dat ik dan net zo goed meteen mijn hart eruit kon rukken, de pijn zou hetzelfde zijn. Ik verweet het mezelf dat ik hier beland was, het leek wel alsof ik mezelf dóod wilde hebben of iets dergelijks, waarom zou ik mezelf anders uitgerekend naar deze plek toe sleuren? __  
__Tegelijkertijd wist ik dat dat onzin was, ja ik had mijzelf misschien laten leiden door een overvloed aan wanhoop, maar ik kon ook niet weten dat ik deze plek ooit nog terug zou kunnen vinden. Het was immers maanden geleden dat ik hier voor het laatst was geweest, en ik kon en mocht daar niet aan denken van mijzelf. __Minuten verstreken en ik bleef roerloos zitten, verschillende opties overwegend. Ik kon blijven zitten tot het donker werd, dan kon ik, __  
__-zonder iets duidelijk te zien- terug lopen naar mijn pick-up en naar huis gaan, naar Charlie, en dit alles gewoon vergeten. __  
__Maar meteen verwees ik mijzelf erop dat, als het echt donker werd, ik waarschijnlijk zou verdwalen in het bos en Charlie hoogstwaarschijnlijk een hartaanval zou bezorgen als ik niet thuis zou komen. Dan is er nog mijn andere optie, mijzelf vermannen en deze plek onder ogen komen..., wat zou het eigenlijk uitmaken? __  
__Veel meer pijn dan dit kon het toch niet doen. Ik bleef beide opties overwegen, al wist ik dat ik eigenlijk geen keus had. __  
__Ik ademde ritmisch in en uit, nam diepe teugen lucht zodat mijn longen vol met zuurstof stroomde. Zonder het echt te beseffen was ik opgestaan, mijn ogen angstig dicht geknepen. Ik hoorde een klapperend geluid, nieuwsgierig spitste ik mijn oren, tot ik besefte dat ik het zelf was, trillend en klappertandend van angst. __  
__Ik probeerde me te bewegen, mijzelf een kwartslag te draaien, maar alles ging uitermate sloom. __  
__Het leek alsof ik in zo'n slechte horrorfilm was beland, zo eentje waarin je wilde bewegen maar iets in jezelf weerhield je ervan, omdat het zoveel veiliger was om te blijven staan met je ogen dicht. Mijn knieën knikte tegen elkaar, mijn adem gierde in en uit me borst, een rauwe wond ergens bij mijn hart begon te branden. __  
__Ik negeerde het, mijn handen tot vuisten gebald, ik wist dat ik binnen een paar seconden met de pijnlijke realiteit geconfronteerd zou worden. __Langzaam, heel langzaam, gluurde ik door me wimpers heen. Ik zag vage onderscheidingen van groene hopen, een grijsachtig licht dat alles verlichtte. __  
__Beetje bij beetje opende ik mijn ogen, tot ze helemaal opengesperd waren en ik de plek der onheil zag. Ik stond in een weiland, een perfect symmetrisch rond weiland. __  
__Het hoogpolige gras was een diepgroene kleur, hier en daar groeide er nog wat laatbloeiers; de prachtige bloemen uit mijn herinneringen waren verdwenen. __  
__Parelgrijs licht vulde het weiland met iets magisch, ik hoorde in de verte het vertouwde geluid van een kibbelend beekje. __  
__Dit weiland, deze plek, het was gewoon weg bijna perfect, maar toch ontbrak er iets cruciaals. __De pijn in mijn wond nam toe toen ik besefte wat het was, deze plek was lang niet zo mooi zonder hem; __  
__het had geen inhoud nu de afwezigheid van mijn persoonlijke wonder me toe leek te schreeuwen vanaf elke vierkante meter. __  
__Ik zakte half door mijn knieën en sloeg me armen stevig om me heen, een snik ontsnapte uit mijn keel en de tranen drupte langzaam over mijn wangen. __  
__Minuten gingen voorbij terwijl ik mijzelf tot bedaren probeerde te brengen, ik wist dat dit zou gebeuren, maar ik wist ook dat het niet meer pijn deed dan normaal. __  
__Was dit niet gewoon net zo erg als alle andere dingen waarmee ik geconfronteerd was sinds hun vertrek? Was dit echt erger dan de eerste dag op school na die avond , toen ik in huilen uitbarstte toen ik de lege kantinetafel zag? Was dit echt erger dan de altijd aanwezige afwezigheid op mijn kamer, mijn bed die kil en leeg voelde nu er __  
__niemand was die me vasthield en me in slaap zong. Was dit echt erger? __Nee...zei een resolute stem in mijn hoofd, dit is niet erger, dit is even erg. Het kwaad is al geschied, je word er alleen steeds weer aan herinnerd; maar de pijn word niet erger, je word je er alleen op bepaalde momenten enorm bewust van. Het was stil, te stil, een onaangenaam gevoel bekroop me. __  
__Langzaam liet ik mijn armen zakken en probeerde weer recht te gaan staan, iets in mijn ooghoek trok mijn aandacht. Ik draaide me langzaam, -met ledematen die stijf stonden van de adrenaline- om, en mijn mond viel letterlijk open van verbazing. __Daar, op nog geen 5 meter afstand, stond een jongen, een ongelooflijke aantrekkelijke jongen. Hij was langer dan mij, maar torende niet boven me uit. __  
__Zijn donker bruine krullen zaten door de war op een natuurlijke manier, zijn bleke huid werd ontsierd door donkere kringen onder zijn ogen. __  
__Hij had een opmerkelijk vriendelijk gezicht, een gezicht met perfecte gelaatstrekken en een beeldschone uitstraling. __  
__Ik liet mijn ogen langzaam naar de zijne dwalen, een onbekend gevoel stroomde door me heen, iets wat ik lang niet gevoeld had. __  
__Zijn ogen waren...waren de mooiste ogen die ik in tijden had gezien. Ze waren goudkleurig, leken te schitteren in dit parelgrijze licht. Het gevoel dat door me heen stroomde nam toe, raasde door mijn aderen op het moment dat ik besefte dat ik wist wát hij was, iets wat ik namelijk geweten had zodra ik hem zag staan. __Dit moest ongetwijfeld een vampier zijn, een vegetarische nog wel aan zijn oogkleur te zien. De onbekende vampier keek mij aan, met een lichte nieuwsgierigheid, maar vooral een goedheid die ik lang niet gezien had, niet in zo'n oprechte vorm. Ik leek uit elkaar te knallen van het gevoel dat ik nu een naam kon geven; hoop. Hoop dat het bewezen was dat ik niet alles verzonnen had, -iets wat natuurlijk onmogelijk was, maar soms was ik de wanhoop zo nabij dat ik me begon af te vragen of het niet allemaal éen grote grap moest zijn geweest.- Ik was me ervan bewust dat, op de een of andere manier, het lot besloten had dat mijn leven verwikkeld moest blijven met de wereld van de mythes en legendes. Die gedachte leek onzinnig, ik geloofde eerst namelijk maar met éen ding in het lot, en juist dat belangrijke punt, datgene wat mijn leven kleur gaf, was van me af genomen. Ik hoorde weer het gierende geluid, snikken gierde in en uit mijn borst, maar het waren geen tranen van pijn of verdriet; het waren tranen van puur geluk. De onbekende vampier liep langzaam op me af, sloeg aarzelend zijn arm uit, en zonder op een teken te wachten wierp ik mijzelf in deze onbekende armen, met het gevoel dat alles vanaf nu af aan wel eens heel veel beter zou kunnen worden._

**Ik had gelijk gekregen, alles was inderdaad beter geworden. Jayden bestookte mij niet meteen met vragen, hij vroeg niet wat ik daar deed of waarom ik huilde,  
hij bood alleen een troostende arm waar ik graag gebruik van maakte. Nu, twee jaar later was ik hem dankbaarder dan ooit. Ik was nieuwsgierig geweest naar zijn verleden, had er uitgebreid naar gevraagd, er viel echter niet veel te vertellen. Jayden is zo'n 180 jaar geleden getransformeerd, in het jaar 1829. Veel details waren het niet, hij vertelde dat het avond was geweest,  
hij was op weg naar de boerderij. Halverwege had hij iemand hartverscheurend horen snikken; hij was gestopt en nog op het zelfde moment verscheen de onbekende vampier.  
Hij vertelde dat de vampier waarschijnlijk voor iets gevlucht is, het was gewoon een mislukte jaagpoging. Jayden was het maïsveld ingekropen en heeft daar 3 dagen liggen kronkelen van de pijn, toen hij besefte wat hij was, in wat voor –naar zijn mening 'monster'- hij verandert was, is hij weggegaan.  
Hij heeft jarenlang van plek tot plek gereisd, joeg gewoon op mensen, zijn vegetarisme is pas later gekomen.  
Ik heb daar nooit problemen mee gehad, Edward had immers ook mensen gedood, al waren dat niet willekeurige...Edward zou nooit een onschuldige pijn doen.

Ik voelde een pijnlijke steek oplaaien in mijn borst, want ik wist dat dat een leugen was. Was het niet zo dat hij mij immers ook pijn had gedaan?  
Mijn leven was verandert in éen groot zwart gat sinds hun vertrek, en al kon ik er nu misschien beter mee leven; ik zou altijd gebroken zijn, een wrak,  
met een schrijnende lege plek van binnen waar Edward gezeten had.  
Zijn woorden hebben me ervan weerhouden om naar hem op zoek te gaan zodra ik veranderd was, wat heeft het voor zin om iemand op te zoeken die niet om je geeft,  
geen liefde meer voor je voelt? Niet meer althans, want dat waren zijn woorden geweest, hij wilde me niet meer, en al was het een vreselijk moeilijke opgaven,  
ik zou mijn gezelschap niet opdringen. In plaats daarvan koos ik treuren, iets wat ik altijd zou blijven doen, want hoe je het ook wende of keerde,  
ik zal altijd blijven treuren om mijn eeuwige verloren liefde.

Ik werd uit mijn gepeins gewekt door een luide claxon, ik keek op en zag dat het licht begon te worden aan de horizon.  
Maar dat was niet de reden dat Jayden mijn aandacht getrokken had, het was het grote bord dat vlak voor ons opdoemde uit de schemer duister.  
'WELKOM IN MOBILE, ALABAMA. WIJ WENSEN U EEN PRETTIG VERBLIJF.'  
Ik voelde een flauwe opwinding door me heen trekken, en wist dat we er bijna moesten zijn. Ik volgde Jayden door de nog slapende stad,  
hij nam een afslag en algauw hobbelde ik over zandweggetjes die omringd werden door bomen. Ik had echt geen flauw idee waar we heen reden,  
Jayden had expres een huis wat van de stad af gekozen, zodat we geen last zouden hebben van eventuele opdringerige buren.  
Net toen ik me begon af te vragen wanneer we er eindelijk waren zag ik een opening in de verte, ik dwong mijn pick-up over de 90 en hobbelde een paar honderd meter verder.  
Algauw zag ik onze plaats van bestemming, een groot donker huis doemde op. Zodra ik uitgestapt was kon ik het huis beter in mij opnemen.

Het huis was groot, van donkere stenen, een brede veranda stak uit aan de voorkant, met aan weerzijden klimop dat tegen de muur op groeide.  
Het huis had grote brede ramen die afwezigheid uitstraalde, en op nog geen twintig meter afstand schitterde een rivier.  
Ik zuchtte, het was prachtig, en –zoals ik verwacht had- belachelijk groot en waarschijnlijk ook hartstikke duur.  
Jayden stond al voor de deur ongeduldig op zijn voeten een en weer te wippen,  
'Bella kom je nog, of ben je van plan daar te blijven staan?.' Ik draaide me om en haalde mijn koffers uit de auto, volgestouwd met kleding,boeken, en andere persoonlijke bezittingen.  
Binnen een paar tellen stond ik naast Jayden, hij rommelde even aan het slot, en maakte vervolgens een officieel wijd armgebaar terwijl de deur openzwaaide.  
Ik stapte naar binnen en nam de ruimte in me op.

We stonden in een grote hal, het opkomende ochtendlicht dat door de grote ramen scheen verlichtte het vertrek zwak.  
De muren waren van donkere lambrisering, aan weerzijde van de muren zaten vier openingen die naar de andere vertrekken leidde.  
Aan het eind van de hal liep een prachtige trap van twee kanten af naar boven. Ik voelde me ergens een tikkeltje ongemakkelijk terwijl ik hier, in deze prachtige hal stond.  
Ik was niet gewend aan dit soort prachtige huizen, het voelde alsof ik hier niet hoorde, zelfs in mijn diepste dromen zou ik dit nooit hebben durven hopen.  
Ik zag dat Jayden zijn ogen recht op mij gericht hield, mijn reactie afwachtend. 'Vind je het niet mooi?' ik staarde hem ongelovig aan, elk normaal denkend persoon zou deze hal,  
- dit huis, schitterend vinden. 'Jayden het is... prachtig' mompelde ik. Ik zag hem glunderen, hij pakte me bij mijn pols en trok me de eerste opening in aan de rechterkant.  
'Dit is de woonkamer' jubelde hij, ik zag grote lichtkleurige banken, het contrast schitterde in mijn ogen, een grote brede openhaard versierde het vertrek.  
Het geval was zo groot, dat ik er met gemak in kon gaan staan bedacht ik me.  
Er stond ook een tv, een van de grootste exemplaren die ik ooit had gezien, voor ik er tegen kon protesteren trok Jayden mij alweer mee naar het andere vertrek.  
'Dit is de keuken, het is, nja, wij gebruiken hem natuurlijk niet, maar het is om de schijn op te houden.'  
Ik schudde ongelovig mijn hoofd terwijl we verder liepen naar iets wat Jayden de 'Bibliotheek' noemde.  
Er stonden rijen en rijen hoge boekenkasten die tot het plafon reikte, ik zag het stof dwarrelen in het licht dat door de kamer scheen.  
Weer eenmaal in de hal maakte ik me los en keek Jayden met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

'Wat?' onschuldig keek hij me aan, ik schudde me hoofd.  
'Jayden, dit kan écht niet. Wat moeten wij met al die ruimte?!' ik zag hem op topsnelheid nadenken.  
'Bell, het is geweldig, kom op dat vind jij ook. Oke het is een tikkeltje aan de grote kant' voegde hij er gauw aan toe omdat ik sceptisch gekeken had.  
'Maar waarom ingewikkeld doen als het simpel kan?'  
'Omdat, Meneer 'we doen het simpel', dit je hartstikke veel geld gekost moest hebben ! Ik wil niet dat je alles voor me betaald en en.'  
Jayden onderbrak me al voor ik alles goed en wel kon zeggen,  
'Bella luister' begon hij gedecideerd, 'Het is niet jou zaak wat ik voor je betaal en wat niet. Ik vond dit huis geweldig om in te wonen,  
en je moet echt een keertje je trots opzij zetten en accepteren dat wat van mij is, ook van jou is. Ik sta nog behoorlijk bij je in het krijt, en daarmee vergeleken is dit niks,'  
ik begon er tegen in te gaan maar hij stak zijn hand op.  
'Nee Bella, ik wil er niks meer over horen. Je doet weer hartstikke moeilijk, zoals altijd. Nou, ik stel voor om alles naar onze kamers te brengen? Die van jou is in de eerste gang derde deur rechts'  
en hij was al verdwenen voor ik nog meer bezwaren naar zijn hoofd kon slingeren.

Mopperend tilde ik mijn koffers op, de kracht was iets waar ik soms nog echt aan moest wennen. De eerste paar dagen had ik voortdurend van alles en nog wat op getild, gewoon, voor de lol.  
Helaas dwong Jayden me om er mee te stoppen toen ik mijn pick-up met twee handen optilde, me erop wijzend dat, als iemand het zou zien, diegene een rolberoerte zou krijgen.  
Ik nam een kort sprintje en vloog de trap op, de deur door die naar mijn slaapkamer leidde. Jayden had hier zo te zien ook al enige inrichting geplaatst.  
Er stonden boekenkasten, een grote brede bruine bank -waar je gemakkelijk met ze tienen op kon,- ook was er een tv aanwezig, een muziek installatie, en alles was in dezelfde donker en lichte bruintinten. Ik liep naar de grote ramen, het kozijn ervoor was speciaal met kussens belegd zodat je erin kon zitten. Ik snoof, Jayden was echt over-de-top gegaan.  
Ik probeerde er niet aan te denken hoe belachelijk dit allemaal was terwijl ik mijn kleding in de kast legde  
–die ook belachelijk groot was, en dat terwijl Jayden wist dat ik niks om grote kasten gaf- , na dat gedaan te hebben pakte ik een spijkerbroek en een sweater en kleedde me vliegensvlug op. Beneden trof ik Jayden aan in de woonkamer, hij was druk in de weer met de afstandsbediening.  
Ik schudde ongelovig mijn hoofd, soms snapte ik jongens echt niet.

Het ochtendlicht was al halverwege de kamer, een bewolkte hemel schitterde ons tegemoet. Ik gokte dat we over een klein halfuur richting school moesten,  
en besloot daarom maar om alvast naar buiten te gaan. Eenmaal buiten snoof ik de geur van bos op, samen met de geur van tientallen dieren die erin versopt waren.  
Ik sprintte naar de rivier en bleef een paar seconden de vissen in me opnemen die onder het wateroppervlak zwommen.  
Vervolgens boog ik door mijn knieën, zette af, en belande aan de andere kant van de metersbrede rivier.  
Het gaf me een bevrijdend gevoel, van de ene naar de andere kant te springen, en gretig ging ik ermee door.  
Ik hoorde vogels fluiten, bladeren ritselen en Jayden mompelen in de woonkamer. Het voelde vredig om hier te zijn, op het begin van een nieuwe start, zo ver van Forks verwijdert.  
Het hielp beter dan ik gedacht had, nu ik niet overal op plaatsen was die besmeurd waren met herinneringen die meer pijn deden dan dat ze me blij maakte.

Na een klein halfuur hoorde ik Jayden naar buiten komen, ik stopte met mijn spring spel en sprintte naar binnen om mijn tas te pakken en nam naast hem plaats in zijn auto.  
We reden weer terug over de hobbelige wegen en namen een andere afslag die zo te zien meer richting het centrum gingen.  
Ik voelde een gevoel door me heen stromen wat ik geen naam kon geven, ik had het gevoel dat er meer ging veranderen dan ik gedacht had.  
Jayden reed een ruime parkeerplaats op, veel en veel groter dan die bij Forks High school. Ik kon aan de auto's alleen al zien dat hier meer leerlingen waren,  
in Forks reed iedereen in een wat ouderlijke wagen, hier zag je verscheidene Mercedes en Peugeot staan.  
Tot mijn ongenoegen ving ik een glimp op van een glanzende zilveren Volvo, het voelde alsof er een baksteen in mijn maag was beland. Ik deed alsof ik het niet zag,  
maar ik zag Jayden zijn ogen bezorgd naar mij flitsen toen hij ook de auto in het kielzog kreeg.

De auto kwam tot stilstand en ik zag verschillende leerlingen de school binnengaan. Het was anders om nu hier te zitten, om zometeen dit gebouw binnen te lopen met al die leerlingen.  
Het voelde haast bedrukt, ergens miste ik Forks vreselijk, het kleine vertrouwde schoolgebouw waar iedereen elkaar kende....  
Ja het was vaak irritant geweest dat iedereen altijd alles wist, maar je wist tenminste waar je aan toe was. Dit was het onbekende, en ik wist niet goed hoe ik me precies moest gedragen.  
Vooral omdat ik geen idee had of de reacties op mij en Jayden positief of negatief zouden uitpakken. Jayden opende mijn portier en stak behulpzaam zijn hand uit,  
'Oh kom op Jay, ik kan heus wel zelf een auto uit stappen' mompelde ik, hij grinnikte en trok me zonder pardon omhoog waardoor ik tegen zijn massieve borst opknalde.  
'Jay' klaagde ik, hij luisterde niet en trok me het bordes op. Ik zag verschillende leerlingen elkaar aantikken, staren en wijzen naar de voor hun prachtige onbekende vreemdelingen.

Het voelde raar, ik was het niet gewend om zo aangekeken te worden. Ja, thuis had ik ook blikken gekregen, verwondering om de veranderingen die ik ondergaan was,  
maar niemand die er wat achter gezocht had. Waarschijnlijk dachten ze dat het gewoon met het 'ouder' worden te maken had, niet wetend dat ik nooit een dag ouder zal worden dan 19.  
Alhoewel, ik was op mijn 19e verjaardag getransformeerd, maar officieel was ik nog 18,een paar uur verwijderd van de 19. Of zal dat niks uitmaken?  
Telde het pas als het voltooid was en was ik toch negentien? Ach een dag meer of minder maakte ook niks uit....

Jayden leidde me een wirwar van gangen door, tot we voor een deur stonden waar 'Secretariaat' opstond. Ik duwde de deur open en we stonden in een kleine bedompte ruimte.  
Er hingen prikborden vol met folders,posters en flayers aan de muren. Achter de balie zat een ietwat tengere oude vrouw met een bos grijze krullen.  
Er stonden rijen klapstoeltjes tegen de muren en de bureaus achter de vrouw lagen vol met papieren en mappen, een –wat zo te zien een archiefkast was- puilde ook uit.  
De vrouw keek op, ik zag dat ze een fractie van een seconde keek voor haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde.  
Van verwarring veranderde het in verbazing, toen in herkenning en vervolgens probeerde ze professioneel te kijken, al had ze duidelijk ontzag in haar stem toen ze sprak.

'Ah jullie moeten' ze rommelde even in haar papieren, vond kennelijk wat ze zocht en tuurde er aandachtig naar,'Isabella Swan en Jayden Lew zijn?' en ze keek ons vragend aan.  
Ik knikte terwijl Jayden op een heldere toon antwoord gaf.  
'Ja Mevrouw, we komen onze roosters en plattengrond ophalen' de vrouw knikte, begon weer te rommelen en haalde toen twee stapeltjes papier eruit.  
'Nou meneer Lew, dit is uw rooster en een plattengrond. Uw eerste les is Scheikunde van Meneer Grant in lokaal GI 08, dat is hier de gang uit, de trap op, en dan de tweede deur links.'  
Hij knikte terwijl ze hem zijn spullen gaf. 'En dit, juffrouw Swan, zijn uw rooster en plattengrond. U begint de dag met' ze wierp een blik op mijn nieuwe rooster,  
'Wiskunde van Meneer Reynolds in lokaal B 02, dat is de vleugel naast de kantine,' ook mij overhandigde ze de papieren.  
'Ik wens jullie een fijne dag en veel succes' en ze lachte bemoedigend. Ik glimlachte, Jayden stak zijn hand op en we liepen de deur uit in de nu bijna verlaten gang.  
'Nou Bell, ik zie je over 2 uur bij eh' hij wierp een blik op zijn rooster, verfrommelde het en liep de andere kant op,  
'Engels in BD 9, en gedraag je.' Ik keek hoe zijn rug de hoek om verdween, zuchtte en zette voort naar het Wiskunde lokaal.  
Ik keek hoe zijn rug de hoek om verdween, zuchtte en zette voort naar het Wiskunde lokaal.

Op het moment dat ik het lokaal binnenliep ging de bel, ik zag dat alle leerlingen me aanstaarde, en ik wist zeker dat, -als ik nog mens was geweest -  
het bloed naar me wangen gestroomd zou zijn en ik waarschijnlijk gestruikeld was. Al kon dat laatste natuurlijk altijd nog gebeuren, dus ik lette extra op mijn voeten terwijl ik naar de docent toe liep. Ook hij leek versteld te staan van mijn verschijning, hij schudde mijn hand, ik voelde zijn warme hand iets verstrakken toen hij mijn ijskoude huid voelde.  
Hij mompelde vervolgens iets als 'Welkom,' gaf me mijn boeken en wees me een plaats bij het raam aan. Ik ging zitten en zag tot mijn genoegen dat er  
niemand naast me zat, dat maakte voor mijn mede leerlingen niks uit, ze bleven me aanstaren.

Ik zag twee jongens –eentje met warrig blond haar en een gebruinde huid, en de andere met donker haar en een gezicht vol sproeten  
- elkaar aantikken en naar mij wijzen, kennelijk te verbaasd om iets te zeggen. Ook zag ik een meisje, die me verschrikkelijk veel deed denken aan Lauren,  
-een van mijn weinige 'vijanden' thuis- mij een vernietigende blik toewerpen. Ik draaide met mijn ogen, sommige dingen zouden nooit veranderen.  
De les verliep rustig, ik maakte netjes aantekeningen van opgaves die ik al een keer behandelt had, ik moest lachen bij het vooruitzicht dit over en over te doen,  
misschien zou ik dit vak zelfs leuk gaan vinden.

Zodra de bel ging dat het uur afgelopen was, sprong ik op en griste vlug mijn boeken naar elkaar.  
Ik zette voort naar het tweede lokaal en mijn tweede vak van die dag; Spaans. Spaans werd gegeven door een klein vrouwtje met donker haar en grote vriendelijke ogen,  
ze bleef mijn hand wel tien minuten vasthouden, steeds kermend dat ik een prachtige naam had.  
Ik lachte vriendelijk en was maar al te blij toen ik mocht gaan zitten, dit keer naast een meisje met blond-bruine krullen tot over haar schouders, en heldere groene ogen.  
Ze zei niks toen ik plaatsnam, en ik had ook niet echt de behoefte om een gesprek te beginnen; mijn verlegenheid had ik mee genomen naar het vampierenleven.  
Spaans was net zo simpel als wiskunde, de werkwoorden die we behandelde wist ik allemaal al lang en breed,  
toch maakte ik netjes aantekeningen en deed de opdrachten braaf, zoals alle andere.

Toen Mevrouw Archer aankondigde dat we op mochten gaan ruimen, draaide het meisje dat naast me zat zich om zodat ze me recht aan keek.  
Ik zag dat ze me in zich opnam voordat ze zich voorstelde. 'Hoi, ik ben Jennifer. Jij moet eh, Isabella zijn toch?' haar stem klonk vriendelijk, een tikkeltje nieuwsgierig.  
Zoals altijd verbeterde ik, 'Bella, ja dat klopt' ik voelde dat ik verlegen werd.  
Ondanks alles hield ik nog steeds niet van starende nieuwsgierige mensen, zelfs niet als het allemaal heel komisch was. Ik zag haar begrijpend knikken.

'Hoor je bij de andere ?,' vroeg ze. Ik keek haar even vragend aan voor ik besefte dat ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk Jayden had zien lopen.  
'Oh ja dat klopt, daar hoor ik bij ja' het kwam er een beetje onbeholpen uit, straks dachten mensen nog dat ik en Jayden wat hadden ofzo....  
De bel ging en ik pakte mijn tas terwijl Jennifer haar spullen bij elkaar pakte.  
'Wat heb je nu voor les?' vroeg ze mij, ik dacht een fractie van een seconde na.  
'Eh, Engels in BD 9 van Mevrouw Creek' ze knikte,  
'Ik ook, kunnen we mooi samen naar het volgende lokaal lopen' en ze ging me voor de gang op.

Het was veel en veel drukker op de gangen hier, ik hoorde elk geluid. Leerlingen die lachten, elkaar stompte, zachtjes fluisterde, en overal hoorde ik hetzelfde.  
'Ja twee, ja ik zag ze ook.'  
– 'Ja die jongen, echt een engel gewoon. Zou het familie zijn? Of zouden die ook al wat hebben?'  
– 'Ze is belachelijk knap, hoe zouden ze dat toch doen? Chirurgie misschien?'

Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd, het was zo raar dat ik om mijn úiterlijk onder andere het gesprek van de dag was.  
Ik zag Jayden aankomen lopen en ik zwaaide, hij lachte naar me en kwam naar ons toe lopen. Ik hoorde Jennifers hart flink toe nemen en beet op mijn massieve lip om niet in lachen uit te barsten. 'Eh Jay, dit is Jennifer. Ze heeft Spaans met mij en ook Engels met ons samen' , Jayden begroette haar en ik trok plagerig mijn wenkbrauwen naar hem op,  
gaf hem een speels klap op zijn arm en volgde hun het klas lokaal in. De docent begroette ons hartelijk, gaf ons onze boeken en boekenlijst en maande de klas tot stilte.  
'Eh meneer Lew u kunt hier zitten, ja daar vooraan. En eh, Juffrouw Swan, u kunt daar gaan zitten, naast Meneer Cullen'.

Met een ruk draaide ik me bij de naam 'Cullen' om en staarde naar de persoon achterin de klas.  
Het voelde alsof ik spontaan weer een werkend hart had gekregen, het pompte nu alleen tien keer zo snel en het leek alsof ik elk moment flauw kon vallen.  
Daar, achterin de klas, zat een prachtige gedaante. Hij was lijkbleek, zijn bronskleurige haar zat op door de war, hij had donkere kringen onder zijn goudgeel kleurige ogen, en zijn ogen  
– zijn ogen waren de mooiste die ik ooit gezien had. Zelfs nu ze versteld stonden, met een schimmige afdruk van pijn erin gegroefd waren ze prachtig.  
Dit gezicht, deze gedaante, was de reden voor de pijn van de afgelopen jaren, voor al het verdriet waar mijn hart mee overspoeld was.  
Ik had nooit verwacht dat ik hem ooit nog zou zien, ik had de hoop al opgegeven. Mijn geest was zich van nog maar éen ding bewust,  
en het drong tot elk vezel in mijn lichaam door;  
_Edward Cullen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2.  
Edward's POV.  
**

* * *

**Edit:** Ik was, toen ik begon aan dit verhaal, eigenlijk van plan alles uit Bella's POV te doen. Echter kreeg ik, nadat ik hofodstuk een af had, inspiratie voor iets uit Edward's POV. Dat dus uitgedraait is op dit. Vanaf nu aan zal ik dus wisselen tussen de POV's van die twee. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter song ;  
**_I've never been good at, saying goodbye,  
but everyday i wake up, and i try.  
Iam haunted by memories, and things i can't change,  
they're changing me.  
_

* * *

Ik zag het beeld al verschijnen voor ik goed en wel mijn ogen had gesloten. Het bleef me achtervolgen, alsof iets wilde dat ik er elke minuut van de dag aandacht, -alsof ik dat al niet deed.- Het was het beeld van een meisje, een jonge vrouw. Ze had een bleke huid, broos, tastbaar.  
Haar donkerbruine ogen stonden vastberaden, met een lichte onzekerheid ergens diep van binnen. Haar wangen waren dieproze gekleurd, en haar lange donkerbruine haar viel over haar schouders.  
Ze was het mooiste wat ik ooit had gezien, het leek alsof ik haar weer voor me had, alsof haar heerlijke geur weer mijn neus binnendrong. Ze kwam dichterbij, ik strekte mijn armen, ik wilde haar vasthouden, haar omhelzen, en haar vervolgens nooit meer laten gaan...Ruw werd ik wakker geschud uit mijn fantasie, de harde werkelijkheid drong tot mij door. Ik lag op een heideveld vlak bij de rivier, het was nacht. De sterren fonkelde als juwelen boven mijn hoofd, in schitterende hemellichamen en vormloze figuren. De maan zorgde voor een bleek licht dat weerkaatste op het voorbij stromende water in de rivier, ieder ander persoon zou dit prachtig hebben gevonden. Ik niet.  
Elk ding, elk voorwerp, elke gebeurtenis, had zijn schoonheid in mijn ogen verloren.  
Het was alsof ik in een donkere kamer stond, met geen enkel lichtpuntje om het beeld duidelijk te krijgen. Ik was verblind, verblind door de pijn, verblind door de afschuw, overspoeld met verwijten tegen mijzelf. Ik zuchtte, ik werd gek van mezelf. Alles wat ik deed, elke actie die ik onderging, deed me op de een of andere manier denken aan haar. De liefde van mijn leven, die ik voor altijd kwijt was. Ik hees mezelf overeind, luisterde aandachtig naar de geluiden van de nacht.

Ik hoorde niks bijzonders, enkel het water dat met de stroming mee ging, de normale nachtelijke geluiden van de nachtdieren in het bos, geritsel van takken en bladeren. Ik draaide me om en zette een sprint in naar het huis, de ramen waren verlicht, al wist ik dat er niemand was.  
Carlisle was immers in het ziekenhuis, hij maakte graag overuren, hij had zijn passie gevonden in het redden van mensen levens. Ik koesterde een diep respect voor mijn pleegvader, hij pakte dingen aan zoals niemand anders dat deed, gunde mensen een kans terwijl ieder ander er een hopeloze zaak in zag. Esmé was samen met mijn broers en zussen jagen, ze zouden voor school begon weer terug zijn. Uiteraard hadden ze mij ook mee gevraagd; ik had geweigerd. Ik hield ervan om even alleen te zijn, geen medelijdende blikken te zien, geen gedachtes te horen die mijn familieleden probeerde te verbergen. Maar het ergste was nog wel om elke dag met hetzelfde geconfronteerd te worden, het feit dat ze me nog steeds niet goed snik vonden. Tot op de dag van vandaag hebben ze mijn beslissing nooit begrepen. Het moeilijkste was –afgezien van het afscheid nemen van háár- nog wel om ze te vertellen dat ik wilde vertrekken; ze mededelen dat hun geen afscheid van haar konden nemen.  
Het heeft een tijdje geduurd om ze ervan te overtuigen dat een rechte breuk beter zou zijn, vooral Alice was erg koppig. Toch was het me gelukt, en mijn familie vertrok. Ik bleef, mezelf voorbereidend op hoe ik het moest aanpakken. Ik had er lang over na gedacht, maar ik moest stoppen met zelfzuchtig zijn. Elke dag, elk uur, elk moment dat ik bij haar was, liep ze gevaar.

Er hoefde maar iets te gebeuren of ik was haar kwijt, ik weet dat ik haar zelf niet zomaar aangevallen zou hebben, mijn gevoelens zouden dat onmogelijk gemaakt hebben. Maar mijn familieleden waren daar niet allemaal zo begaand in, het was dan ook Jasper die Bella probeerde te vermoorden. Ik besloot om te liegen, ik vertelde haar de ergste en de grofste leugen die iemand ooit in de geschiedenis had vertelt.  
En zelfs dát was nog niet het pijnlijkst, haar reactie was veel en veel erger.

Ik had gewoon gezien hoe haar ogen veranderde, hoe ze het geloofd had. Tot op de dag van vandaag ben ik er nog niet uit hoe dat heeft kunnen gebeuren, hoe heeft ze er zo snel van uit kunnen gaan dat alles een leugen is geweest? Alle keren dat ik mijn liefde getoond heb, dat ik haar vasthield, haar kuste...hoe kon ze denken dat dat niet oprecht was geweest? Ik schudde mijn hoofd, probeerde de gedachtes eruit te krijgen. Ik maakte mezelf nog eens gek, dag in dag uit piekerde ik over dezelfde dingen, vroeg me dingen af waar ik geen antwoord op kon geven. Ik plofte neer op de bank en keek naar buiten, de donkere nacht in. Ik dacht aan Bella, die nu hoogstwaarschijnlijk zou slapen.  
Ik dacht aan hoe ik haar altijd in slaap neuriede, hoe ze in mijn armen in slaap viel. Hoe mooi en vredig ze er altijd bij lag, hoe ze zachtjes mompelde en sprak in haar slaap. Ik vroeg me af hoe het met haar zal gaan, zou ze erover heen zijn? vast wel, misschien zou ze nu iets hebben met Mike Newton of Eric Yorkie, misschien was het wel iets geworden tussen haar en Jacob Black.

Ik snoof, al wist ik dat ik er niks meer over te zeggen had; ik voelde een sterke woede door me heen gaan als ik dacht aan Bella die met een andere jongen ging....Haar hand verstrengeld met die van iemand anders, háar liefde die ze gaf aan iemand anders....en straks was het ook nog zo'n sukkel als Mike of Eric! Het moest niet gekker worden. Maar als Bella daar gelukkig van zou worden, dan zou ik dat ook zijn. Want Bella's geluk is en blijft het belangrijkste in mijn leven. Ik wierp een blik op de klok, het was half zes. Een flauw licht was zichtbaar aan de horizon, Carlisle en de andere konden elk moment thuis komen. Ik ging alvast naar boven, kleedde me om, en toen ik net beneden was hoorde ik de voordeur open gaan. Nog geen twee tellen later stond Carlisle in de woonkamer, zijn bleke huid lichtgevend in het aantastende duister.

'Zijn de andere er nog niet Edward?' zijn stem klonk zoals altijd kalm, Carlisle beschikt over een kalmte en een zelfbeheersing gehalte waar ik nog veel van kon leren. Ik schudde mijn hoofd,  
'Nee, al denk ik dat ze elk moment kunnen komen.' Ik wende mijn hoofd af en staarde weer naar buiten, zag de ene ster na de andere verdwijnen, opgeslokt door het ochtendlicht. Ik voelde dat Carlisle naar me staarde, en ik wenste met alle hoop die ik in me had dat hij niet dacht waarvan ik bang was dat hij het dacht. Ik had het mis._  
Zo gaat het niet langer Edward, je gaat er aan onderdoor. Dit heeft al veelte lang geduurd.  
_Ik draaide me hoofd om en keek hem verwijtend aan,  
'Ik heb het beste met je voor Edward, ik snap dat het moeilijk is maar...dit is ongezond,' ik snoof, al wist ik dat ik er niks tegen in te brengen had, het irriteerde me mateloos dat hij gelijk had. Carlisle kwam tegenover mij zitten en keek me doordringend aan.  
'Edward' begon hij geanimeerd, ik wist wat er ging komen, had het al honderden keren, op verschillende momenten, in verschillende variaties van verschillende personen gehoord. Alleen nooit van Carlisle of van Esmé, het waren mijn broers en zussen geweest die dag in dag uit geprobeerd hadden om op mij in te praten, mijn ouders hadden zich altijd afzijdig gehouden, tot nu dan.  
'Ik wil er niet over praten Carlisle' mompelde ik, vastberaden staarde ik weer uit het raam.  
Hij zuchtte, 'Goed dan Edward. Weet alleen dat...wat je ook doet, we zijn er altijd om je te steunen,' ik hoorde hem de kamer verlaten en gaf nog steeds geen kik.

Ik wist dat de rest elk moment kon komen en bereidde me voor op een lading onderzoekende blikken. Misschien had ik toch beter mee kunnen gaan, maar voor het jagen hoefde dat niet. Uit verveling jaagde ik zo'n beetje om de twee dagen, het was puur tegen de verveling, een afleiding die al mijn gedachtes even op nul zette.

Ik hoorde gelach opklinken van buiten, een bulderende stem vulde de slaperige stilte van de schemering. Nog geen seconde later vloog de deur open, ik draaide om en zag mijn broers en zussen opgetogen binnen komen. 'Je hebt wat gemist jongen. Het was ZO'N beer, echt geweldig! Heb lang niet zo gevochten met een beest, hij hield het opmerkelijk lang uit' Emmett had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht, in zijn gedachte zag ik de beelden voorbij vliegen. Een groot donker beest, en een opgewonden Emmett die hem uitdaagde. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, Emmett vond het altijd leuk om te spelen met zijn 'voedsel', hij daagde ze uit, maakte ze woester dan ze ooit geweest waren en doodde ze vervolgens.  
'Jaja Emmett, we hebben het nu wel gehoord, dankje' Rosalie schudde geïrriteerd met haar hoofd terwijl Emmett weer in bulderend gelach uitbarstte. Alice maakte zich los uit Jasper's omhelzing en kwam tegenover me zitten.

'Edward, we moeten met jouw auto naar school,'  
het duurde even voor ik snapte wat ze bedoelde.  
'Hoezo, we kunnen toch met die van Jasper gaan, zoals altijd?'  
Jasper schudde zijn hoofd, 'Hij start niet, Rosalie moet er straks maar even naar kijken.'  
Ik gromde, 'We kunnen ook gewoon met Emmett's jeep gaan, of Rose's Cabrio' ik zag mijn familieleden veelbetekende blikken uitwerpen, 'Wat?.'  
Alice sloeg haar ogen ten hemel, 'Edward, we trekken al enorm de aandacht. We zitten hier nu 4 maanden en nog staart alles en iedereen ons aan. Als we dan met een gigantische monsterjeep aankomen of met een niet normaal snelle Caprio dan vallen we pas écht op.' Ik voelde dat woede bezit van me nam, wat zou het uitmaken als we een dagje de aandacht wat meer dan normaal trokken? Het zou mij een vreselijke rit besparen. Ik heb mijn Volvo niet meer aangeraakt sinds we weg zijn uit Forks, hij deed me te veel denken aan Bella. Elke keer weer zag ik haar voor me, hoe ze opgewonden mijn auto s'Ochtends inklom, haar haar dat uit het raam wapperde, haar geur hing er nu nog, ik kon het vaag ruiken als ik door de garage heenliep. Een hele rit met die geur in mijn neus zou vreselijk kwellend zijn, ik kon het niet opbrengen, niet nu. 'We gaan niet met mijn auto, desnoods rennen we, maar ik weiger om ook nog maar éen stap in die auto te zetten' gromde ik.  
'Maar, je hield altijd van die au-' Emmett's stem viel weg toen Rosalie hem verwijtend aankeek.  
Ik zag Alice bezorgd naar me kijken,door haar hoofd flitste verschillende beelden.  
_Maak je geen zorgen Edward, Emmett rijd anders wel_. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
'Je snapt het niet Alice, hoe kan ik...' fluisterend viel mijn stem weg.  
'Edward, het is maar voor een keer, alsjeblieft, voor ons?' en met grote verdrietige ogen keek Alice mij aan. Een paar tellen staarde ik haar aan, ik zuchtte en knikte. Met een brede grijns sprong Alice op, 'Geweldig! Oke Rose kom mee, ik wil je die nieuwe laarzen laten zien die ik laatst gekocht heb...' en vrolijk pratend verlieten mijn twee zussen de kamer.

Emmett zat nog steeds met een opgetogen grijns voor zich uit te kijken, zijn overwinnings gevoel over het gevecht met de beer zal nog wel een paar uur aanhouden. Jasper nam met een ernstig gezicht plaats op de bank, zijn ogen hielden mij in de gaten. Jasper voelde zich nog steeds vreselijk schuldig, hij had nog meer last van een schuldgevoel dan mij. Al had ik hem al honderden keren gerustgesteld dat het niks uitmaakte, dat er vroeg of laat toch iets was gebeurd waardoor we hadden moeten vertrekken; dat we blij mochten zijn dat het goed was afgelopen, en dat ik hem niks verweet. Allemaal tevergeefs natuurlijk, ik hoorde hem minstens een keer per week met zichzelf worstelen, de ene beschuldiging na de andere raasde dan door zijn hoofd heen.

_Alles oke?_ ik knikte, 'Met jou? Was het een beetje uit te houden met hem daar,' en ik maakte een hoofdgebaar naar Emmett.  
Jasper grinnikte en rolde met zijn ogen, _ja ging het wel._  
Stilte.  
_Je moet ermee stoppen Edward, _ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op.  
Waarmee? gebaarde ik,  
Jasper zuchtte. _Ik kan voelen wat jij voelt, weetje nog? Ik voel je zelfwroeging, en dat terwijl jij de allerlaatste zou moeten zijn die zich schuldig voelt!_  
Ik wilde mijn mond al openen om te protesteren, maar Jasper zijn gedachte onderbraken me.  
_Nee Edward het is zo, het is mijn schuld dat je het te gevaarlijk vond worden, als ik me had kunnen beheersen was er niks gebeurd die dag en dan zaten we misschien nog steeds in Forks. Maar gebeurd is gebeurd, je hebt een keuze gemaakt Edward. En al is het de slechtste keuze die je ooit gemaakt hebt, je moet er of mee leren leven of erop terug komen, maar dat eindeloze geknies is om gek van te worden._

De woorden troffen me als een zweepslag, meestal was het Emmett die precies zei wat hij dacht, maar van Jasper was ik het niet gewend. _Je moet er of mee leren leven of erop terug komen..._ dat was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Hoe vaak heb ik wel niet op het punt gestaan om weer terug te gaan naar Forks? Om Bella alles uit te leggen, haar te smeken om mij terug te nemen...maar altijd werd mijn netvlies dan weer gevuld met Bella die onder het bloed en glazuur in onze woonkamer lag... Ik wilde en zou haar leven niet in gevaar brengen, nooit meer. En als dat betekende dat ik de rest van mijn bestaan ongelukkig zou moeten doorbrengen, dan had ik dat er graag voor over. Daarbij, hoe groot was de kans nou dat Bella mij nog wilde? Het is al 2,5 jaar geleden...waarschijnlijk zou Bella nu ergens studeren als tweedejaars, ik voelde dat mijn nieuwsgierigheid weer oplaaiden. Wat zou Bella nu, op dit moment doen? Waar zou ze aandenken, waar en met wie zou ze zijn? Misschien werd ze nu wel langzaam wakker, in de armen van iemand anders, misschien was ze gisterenavond wel door iemand anders in slaap gezongen.

Gefrustreerd stond ik op en beende de woonkamer uit, het is je eigen schuld drong er door me hoofd heen, eenmaal buiten aangekomen rende ik het bos in. Ja het is mijn eigen schuld, waarom Edward? Waarom heb je het gedaan, eikel die je bent. Woest trapte ik tegen een boom aan, de stam begaf het met een krakend geluid en de takken werden verpulverd terwijl de boom naar de afgrond stortte. Wezenloos keek ik er naar, terwijl de vraag _waarom?!_ door mijn hoofd bleef spoken.  
_Je wilde haar beschermen, maar in plaats van dat je bij haar bleef, liet je haar daar achter. De enigste die haar echt pijn heeft gedaan ben jij zel_f.  
Ik voelde de verleiding oplaaien, ik zou naar Forks kunnen gaan...alleen om te kijken of Bella daar nu was, zonder dat ze het zou merken, al was het alleen maar om even naar haar prachtige verschijning te kijken. Ik stond al op het punt om te rennen voor ik me ervan bewust werd waar ik mee bezig was, meteen herstelde ik mezelf. Denk even na, wat heeft het voor zin om nu naar haar toe te gaan? ik zuchtte, voelde me nog steeds gefrustreerd, had nog steeds de neiging ergens tegen aan te trappen. Ik hoorde geluiden in de verte, wat net nog verleiding was veranderde nu meteen in opwinding. Het was een wezen dat op 4 poten liep, snel, vluchtig.

Ik snoof diep, de geur van vers bloed vulde mijn neusgaten, het brandende gevoel in mijn keel nam toe. Ik draaide een kwartslag, probeerde de plaats van het beest te bepalen, en zette een sprint in.  
Na een paar minuten zag ik mijn slachtoffer al staan, een grote donkerkleurige beer die het zich net gemakkelijk had gemaakt tegen een holle boomstam. Ik lachte schamper, bleef even kijken en zette toen de aanval in. Het was zo gebeurd, verwering was zinloos; ik won altijd. Nadat ik me gevoed had liet ik het lege lichaam voor wat het was en zette weer richting het huis. Ik voelde me al wat beter, nog steeds leeg van binnen, maar toch sterker dan daarnet. De hemel was nu parelgrijs, ik schatte dat het bijna tijd was om richting school te gaan. Nog zo'n dwarsliggend punt; school.

Op zich was schóol zelf niet zo erg, maar dit was al de 34e keer dat ik de High School overnieuw deed, en in al die tijd was er nauwelijks iets veranderd. Mensen bleven staren,fluisteren, zich ongemakkelijk voelen, ze lieten zich makkelijk manipuleren en gedroegen zich onnozel. Bella was een uitzondering daarvan, niet alleen was zij de enigste die ik niet kon horen, ze was ook de eerste persoon geweest die koste wat het kost ons geheim wilde ontrafelen. Bella had het hele school gebeuren spannend gemaakt, opwindend, een geweldige dagelijkse gebeurtenis; ik was immers met haar, en elke minuut die ik met haar doorbracht was er een uit duizenden. Maar nu Bella er niet meer was, was school weer net zo saai en levenlustig als altijd.  
Ik zag Alice voor het huis staan, met een geërgerde uitdrukking keek ze toe hoe ik aan kwam rennen.  
'Daar ben je, waar was je?' haar ogen stonden vol nieuwsgierigheid. Belachelijk, aangezien ze het antwoord allang wist.  
'Alice dat weet je best' mijn spottende toon bracht haar echter niet van haar stuk.

'Het enigste wat ik zag was jij die hals over kop naar Forks ging om vervolgens te verdwijnen uit mijn zicht. Ik kreeg niks meer door.'  
Ik zag dat het haar niet lekker lag. Alice was altijd van streek als ze iets of iemand niet of nauwelijks kon zien.  
'Nou, ik ben hier, levend en wel.' Alsof het ook anders zou kunnen zijn....  
'Wanneer vertrekken we? Of is voor de gezelligheid dat je me hier staat op te wachten?' ze trok haar wenkbrauwen naar me op.  
_De rest zit al in de auto, weet je zeker dat het lukt? _Ik deed alsof ik haar niet hoorde en liep naar de garage.

Mijn Volvo stond glimmend aan de rechterkant met Emmett achter het stuur, ik voelde enigszins een angst opkomen. Ik nam plaats op de passagiers stoel en werd meteen overmand door herinneringen, de een nog pijnlijker dan de andere. Een heerlijke, bloemachtige geur drong licht mijn neusgaten door. Het was de heerlijkste geur die ik ooit geroken had, die er ooit zou kunnen bestaan. Mijn dorst laaide meteen weer op, maar ik kon het bedrukken, omdat ik de persoon achter deze geur meer lief had dan wie of wat dan ook. De auto kwam in beweging en de motor trilde en ronkte zacht. Ik staarde resoluut uit de voorruit terwijl de bomen langst flitste en mijn broers en zussen heftig een discussie hielden over iets waar ik geen touw aan kon vastknopen. Beelden vulde mijn netvlies, beelden die ik niet wilde zien. Ik probeerde ze uit mijn hoofd te krijgen, het lukte aardig omdat de gedachtes van vier verschillende personen door mijn hoofd klonken alsof de personen in kwestie ze naar mij toe schreeuwden.  
_Het komt goed, rustig, je hebt gezien dat we op school aankomen, dus hij raakt niet overstuur en loopt ook niet weg. Rustig, waar maak je je druk om?_ Alice haar gedachte waren zoals altijd peinzend, nadenkend over haar visioenen.

_Al 2,5 jaar geleden Jezus nog aan toe! En zo geweldig was ze nou ook weer niet, oke als hij er gelukkig van werd....maar wat had zij nou wat ik niet heb...._ Ik gromde om Rosalie's gedachte te overstemmen, verwijtend wierp ik haar een blik door de achteruitkijk spiegel.  
'Blijf toch eens uit mijn hoofd Edward' het kwam er snerend uit, ik opende mijn mond al om haar eens flink de waarheid te vertellen, maar plotseling stroomde kalmte als bloed door mijn aderen heen.  
_Laat het gaan Edward._

  
Ik snoof terwijl Emmett het gaspedaal van de Volvo intrapte, een paar minuten later reden we de parkeerplaats op. Zodra we de auto aankwamen zag ik leerlingen elkaar aantikken en fluisteren, precies zoals elke ochtend. We werden na gekeken terwijl we het bordes opliepen, 'Ik zie jullie wel in de pauze' mompelde ik waarnaar ik in tegenover gestelde richting naar mijn locker toe liep.

Behendig schoof ik de boeken voor Geschiedenis in mijn tas en liep naar het lokaal toe. Ik kreunde zachtjes toen ik Avery zag zitten. Avery was het meest bemoeizuchtige, ongegeneerde en irritatie opwekkende wezen dat er op deze aardbol rondliep. Daarbij was ze overduidelijk verliefd op me. Ik moest lachen toen ik aan die woorden dacht, het klonk ongelooflijk arrogant, misschien dat ik het niet gedacht had als ik haar gedachte niet op topsnelheid hoorde werken als ze mij zag. De ene ongepaste scene na de andere vlogen door haar hoofd, met mij negen van de tien keer in de hoofdrol.

Ze had de irritante gewoonte altijd naast me komen te zitten, me regelmatig mee uit te vragen of me op te wachten bij mijn kluis om mij 'gezelschap' te houden. Ik ben en blijf een heer, gaf nooit een kik als ze plaatsnam, weigerde altijd beleefd en netjes als ze me weer eens mee uit vroeg en deed alsof ik het op prijs stelde als ze mij weer eens gezelschap kwam houden. In tegenstelling tot de andere leek de verschijning van mij en mijn familieleden haar niet af te schrikken; het maakte het juist allemaal leuker voor haar. Avery was niet al te snugger, niet zoals Bella.

Bella pikte dingen op die niemand anders op nam, langzaam maar zeker had ze puzzelstukje voor puzzelstukje ons geheim ontrafelt. Ik weet zeker dat Avery er nooit achter zou komen, zelfs niet als het groot op mijn voorhoofd geschreven stond. Het enigste wat ze wilde was een 'date' met mij, zodat ze iets had om over op te scheppen; ik denk dat het haar niks zou kunnen schelen of we een geheim hadden of niet menselijk waren, zolang zij maar kreeg wat ze wil. Nog voor ik goed en wel had plaats genomen draaide Avery zich al om,  
'Hi Edward, heb je een leuk weekend gehad? Je was er niet op Branden's feest...' beleef keek ik haar kant op.  
Ze was niet alleen qua gedrag en innerlijk anders dan Bella, ook qua uiterlijk waren die twee elkaars tegenpolen. Avery had lang blond haar, een licht gebruinde huid en haar gezicht was vol gesmeerd met make-up. Om haar grote groene ogen zaten aan elkaar geplakte wimpers vol klonten waarmee ze overdreven vaak knipperde. 'Goedemorgen Avery, mijn weekend was prima dankje' antwoordde ik beleefd, waarbij ik niet inging op haar andere vraag. Mijn duidelijk hoorbare afwijzing leek haar niks te deren, want voor ik het goed besefte slingerde ze de volgende vraag alweer naar mijn hoofd.

'Heb je zin in vrijdag?' verbouwereerd keek ik haar aan, vrijdag? Was er iets belangrijks vrijdag?  
Ik pijnigde mijn hersens, maar kon nergens op komen. Avery zag mijn vragende gezicht en gaf antwoord op een onuitgesproken vraag,  
'Vrijdag, je weet wel, het schoolbal?' en een lichte opwinding trok over haar gezicht heen.  
_Zou hij het vergeten zijn? Betekend dat dat hij niet gaat? Maar hij moet gaan, met mij, zou ik hem vragen of moet ik wachten tot hij het __initiatief neemt?_ Nog voor ik wat kon zeggen ging ze alweer verder, 'Nou ja, ik vroeg me af of...je met mij naar het bal zou willen?' gespannen keek ze mij aan.  
Ik probeerde een nette manier te verzinnen om haar af te wijzen, maar werd enigszins afgeleid door een gedachte die niet van mij was.  
_Alsjeblieft zeg ja, zeg ja, zeg ja_ .

'Nee' het kwam er botter uit dan ik bedoeld had, ik zag Avery's gezicht vertrekken. 'Sorry, ik bedoel, ik zou graag met je willen gaan maar ik heb die avond al...andere plannen' resoluut keek ik haar aan, boog mijn hoofd iets naar haar toe terwijl ik de woorden uitsprak, zodat mijn adem zachtjes over haar gezicht streek. Ik zag Avery dieprood kleuren en naar adem snakken, ze bleef me een paar tellen roerloos aankijken waarnaar ze weer tot leven leek te komen.

'Oh...n-nee dat maakt niks uit, we kunnen altijd nog iets gaan doen op een andere dag'  
_Ohgod wat is hij knap, ik moet en zal een keer met hem uitgaan. Kijk die armen, ooh en die ogen! Hoe kan iemand zó knap zijn?  
_Ik glimlachte beleefd en draaide mijn hoofd weg, probeerde de gedachtes van het meisje naast me te negeren. Gelukkig ging op dat moment de bel en zorgde de aankomst van de docent voor verdere afleiding. Moeiteloos vervolgde de docent de les waar we de vorige keer gestopt waren.

We zaten in begin 1900, middenin de griepepidemie die veel levens gekost heeft. Dit thema was voor mij een tikkeltje ironisch; vooral als je naging dat ik, - als Carlisle me niet getransformeerd had – hoogstwaarschijnlijk de griep ook niet overleefd zou hebben. Hoe zouden mijn klasgenoten reageren als ze wiste dat er een meer dan 100 jaar oude vampier bij hun zat? Naar ademsnakken of gillend het lokaal uitrennen? Ik gokte het laatste, want wat was er nou enger dan een bloeddorstige antieke vampier die zich voordeed als een 17jarige scholier? Zachtjes grinnikte ik terwijl ik aan het gezicht van Avery moest denken als zij het zou horen.  
'Weet u het antwoord op die vraag, meneer Cullen?' versuft keek ik op.  
Ik zag Meneer Pearl en de hele klas naar me staren, vluchtig concentreerde ik me met alle macht op de oude man zijn gedachte.  
_Waarom sloeg de griep zo erg in?_ en meteen hoorde ik het antwoord al op zijn vraag.  
_Wegens de slechte zorg in ziekenhuizen en de slechte hygiëne, daarbij werden er uitermate weinig voorzorgmaatregelen getroffen._ Ik kuchte even,  
'Nou,wegens de slechte zorg in ziekenhuizen en de slechte hygiëne, daarbij werden er uitermate weinig voorzorgmaatregelen getroffen Meneer.' Ik zag de arme man zijn wenkbrauwen samentrekken, te verbouwereerd om ook maar iets te kunnen uitbrengen. 'Hm, juist correct' en hij vervolgde zijn les weer. Glazig maakte ik aantekeningen en probeerde vooral niet te hard aan Bella te denken.

Het verveeld, het verveeld ontzettend. Ik zou hier nog heel lang rondlopen, scholen over en overnieuw doen, samen met mijn familie. Maar er was geen enkel lichtpuntje, niks om maar uit te kijken, niks dat het een beetje de moeite waard maakte. Degene die dat deed heb ik al lang en breed achter gelaten, en niet alleen deed dat verschrikkelijk veel pijn, niet alleen voelde het alsof mijn hart opnieuw tot stilstand was gekomen; het maakte me ook ontzettend rusteloos. Ik werd gek van verveling, dag in dag uit maar hetzelfde te moeten doen. Naar school, jagen, voor me uit staren, peinzen, oppervlakkig mee praten met mijn familieleden. Het was om gek van te worden, dingen die ik eerst leuk vond om te doen, -piano spelen, muziek luisteren, ritjes maken met mijn Volvo, van dat alles was de lol ervan af. Niet alleen had ik er geen plezier meer in, maar ik werd ook bij al die dingen herinnerd aan Bella.

Hoe ze met tranende ogen naar mijn compositie voor haar had geluisterd, hoe ze sceptisch mijn muziekverzameling bekeken had, hoe ze elke dag naast mij in de auto zat...Het voelde als een ziekte, een wond die langzaam genas, maar elke keer als het wat beter ging takelde je jezelf weer toe zodat de wond weer open lag. Want je was doodsbang dat de wond zou genezen en je de herinneringen kwijt zou raken, liever kwelling en pijn lijden dan niks meer weten, denken dat het een grote droom was. Hoe lastig kon iets zijn? Te pijnlijk om aan te denken, maar doosbenauwd om te vergeten.  
De bel maakte een einde aan mijn eeuwigdurende geknies, ik stond op en zette koers naar de volgende saaie eentonige les van die dag. Maatschappij was iets wat ontzettend verveelde. Een lichtelijk gestoorde oude vrouw gaf het. Elke les waarschuwde ze ons voor de maatschappij, dat het daarbuiten een 'harde' wereld was en dat de regering met alles en iedereen onder één hoedje speelde. Ik gokte erop dat deze les niet veel beter werd. In mijn ooghoek zag ik een meisje langs lopen, ik zag enkel een flits van haar gezicht en haar lange donkere haar. Ik voelde dat ik versteende, _Edward, hou op! je maakt jezelf gek! _Klonk het door mijn hoofd heen. Ik wist dat het waanzin was.  
_Niet elk meisje met lang donker haar is Bella Edward_. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om de verwarring eruit te krijgen, mijn gedachte werd echter afgeleid door iemand anders zijn gedachte.

_Zou zij ook bij de rest horen? Ze lijken wel op elkaar...ze kijkt even hooghartig als de rest, vind zichzelf zeker béter dan ons. Enkel en alleen omdat hun allemaal belachelijk knap zijn… Maar voor de rest moet niemand iets van ze hebben. En wáarom keek Steve zo naar haar? Zou die haar soms interessant vinden? Ik vond haar niet veel bijzonders hebben, maar misschien denkt Steve er wel anders over.... Straks zette die onze date voor het schoolbal nog af! En ik heb al een jurk gekocht....nee doe rustig_ ....

Meteen ging ik weer uit het hoofd van het onbekende arrogant uitziende meisje. Gewoon weer typische gedachtes waren het. Een nieuweling die wat meer aandacht kreeg dan de persoon in kwestie, en dan gingen ze diegene omlaag halen. Enkel en alleen omdat die mensen bang zijn dat ze zelf te weinig aandacht krijgen. Gewoonweg Zielig. De les begon en ik kreeg gelijk; Het was éen groot langdradig verhaal over hoe ons land naar de knoppen gaat en hoe de regering daar de schuld aan heeft. Rusteloos staarde ik naar het bord, bedenkend want ik zou kunnen doen om de sleur wat mijn dagelijkse leven inhield te verbreken. Misschien dat ik samen met Carlisle,Emmett en Jasper een paar dagen naar de bergen kon gaan. Vroeger kon ik er echt van genieten, zo met zijn vieren ver weg van alle drukte, steeds nieuwe uitdagingen aangaan wat jagen betrof. Ja, misschien dat ik dat zou doen.

Ik zou ook altijd nog naar Tanya en de rest van haar familie kunnen gaan…de frisse lucht zou me ongetwijfeld goed doen. De rest van het uur woog ik deze twee opties met elkaar af, en ik schrok ietwat op toen de bel mijn gemijmer onderbrak. In een vloeiende beweging kwam ik overeind en ik zette koers naar mijn laatste les voor de pauze, Engels. Engels zou een leuk vak geweest zijn als ik alle boeken die we behandelde niet allang van voren naar achter wist.

Het waren van die typische Engelse Romannetjes, met onnozele hoofdpersonages die het zichzelf alleen maar moeilijker maakte dan het was. Maar de echte kwelling zou vandaag pas beginnen; vandaag zouden we namelijk beginnen met Romeo en Julia. Romeo en Julia zelf was nog niet zo'n ramp, maar de herinneringen die ik aan dat verhaal had wel. De laatste keer dat ik ernaar gekeken had was op Bella's achttiende verjaardag geweest. Bella had op mijn borst gelegen en haar tranen hadden over haar wangen gevloeid terwijl de hoofdrolspelers het leven verlieten.  
De gedachte alleen al maakte me half gek, wat zou ik er wel niet voor over hebben om Bella nog éen keer in mijn armen te hebben, haar lippen op mijn lippen te voelen...De docent kwam binnen en begon het een en ander op het bord te kalken, ik vond het niet interessant genoeg om naar te blijven kijken en begon daarom maar verveeld uit het raam te kijken, mijn mede leerlingen negerend.  
De deur werd dicht gedaan, en de klas viel langzaam stil.

'Eh meneer Lew u kunt hier zitten, ja daar vooraan. En eh, Juffrouw Swan, u kunt daar gaan zitten, naast Meneer Cullen.'  
Ik voelde dat ik versteende, haast automatisch wende ik mijn hoofd van het raam om de situatie voor in de klas te zien.  
Er stond een prachtige, jonge vrouw naast Mevrouw Creek.  
Het was een verschijnsel dat ik de afgelopen jaren dag en nacht in mijn hoofd had gezien, op elk moment was het wel in me opgekomen; herinneringen,fantasieën,diepe verlangens....allemaal met háar in de hoofdrol. Ze stond daar, haar gezicht stond net zo verschikt als hoe ik mij voelde.

Bella was veranderd, ze was nog mooier geworden dan ze al was. Haar huid was nog bleker, met donkere kringen onder haar ogen. Haar ogen – ze waren anders dan ik me kon herinneren; de donkere diepbruine kleur was vervangen door karamel. Haar lange donkerbruine haar viel zoals gewoonlijk sierlijk langs haar rug, haar lichaam was nog steeds zacht, duidelijk geen sportfiguur.  
Even kon ik aan niks anders denken dan aan Bella, de liefde van mijn leven, die nu, wat? Opeens nieuw in mijn klas was? Het duurde even voor ik het besefte, voor ik de link kon leggen. Ik keek nog eens naar Bella's bleke huid, haar oogkleur, de donkere kringen, de pracht en praal die zo nieuw maar toch bekend was....er ontbrak iets. Ik nam een diepe teug frisse licht, en toen besefte ik wat er ontbrak.  
Bella's geur, Bella's heerlijke, verleidelijke en frustrerende geur. Maar in plaats van die geur trok er een andere geur door mijn neus, nog steeds verschrikkelijk lekker, maar dan op een andere manier; het was niet meer...het was niet meer zo dat ik mij moest inhouden om haar niet te vermoorden. De geur die als mens om haar heen hing was volkomen verdwenen. Ik verstarde voor de tweede maal, concerteerde me op een hartslag die er niet was, op het geluid van bloed wat nooit meer zal stromen. Alles werd wazig om mij heen; Bella was hier, maar niet zoals ik me kon herinneren, Bella was een....vampier.

Het duizelde me, hoe kon dit gebeuren? Was het niet zo dat ik botweg geweigerd had om haar te veranderen? Ik wilde niet degene zijn die haar pijn bezorgde, die haar ziel verwijderde en al haar menselijke gewoontes afpakte. En toch was ze hier, en het was overduidelijk dat ze geen mens meer was. Wie moet het geweest zijn? Alice misschien? Was het haar te veel geworden en is ze Bella gaan opzoeken, om haar vervolgens te transformeren? Het moest wel iemand van mijn familie zijn, voor de rest kende Bella geen andere vampiers....Haar gedaante kwam dichterbij, langzaam schuifelde ze richting de lege plek naast mij. Ik merkte het niet dat al mijn klasgenoten heen en weer keken, van haar naar mij. Van mij naar haar. De spanning tussen ons was haast voelbaar, ik had het gevoel dat er honderden elektrische schokken door mij heenliepen.  
Zodra ze naast mij kwam zitten werd ik overspoeld door een haast onbedwingbaar verlangen, ik wilde hier niet zitten, niet zonder iets te doen terwijl het meisje waar ik de afgelopen jaren van gedroomd had eindelijk weer naast me zat. Ik wilde haar in mijn armen, haar lippen op de mijne voelen, huid op huid....het was een kwelling, een kwelling om hier te zitten en niks te kunnen doen zonder ophef te maken bij mijn medeleerlingen. Bella draaide haar hoofd langzaam om, en enkele tellen later kruiste onze blikken elkaar.

Op dat moment, zodra ik in haar prachtige ogen keek, vergat ik alles om me heen. Het leek alsof alle gebroken stukken weer samensmolten tot éen geheel; alsof mijn leven plotseling weer zin had. Er waren zoveel dingen die ik tegen haar wilde zeggen, zoveel vragen die ik beantwoord wilde hebben, maar het belangrijkste was nog wel mijn verklaring die ik haar schuldig was. Bella moest weten dat ik loog in het bos, ze moest de waarheid weten. Zoals altijd wilde ik dat ik haar gedachten kon lezen, maar haar transformatie had daar niets aan veranderd, Bella's gedachten bleven onbereikbaar voor mij. Haar ogen bleven naar de mijne staren, ze stonden vragend, verwarrend, en er zat emotie in die ik niet kon benoemen. Ik opende mijn mond, ik moest toch wel iets kunnen zeggen? Waarom zwijgen als er zoveel te praten viel, waarom kostbare tijd verspillen terwijl ik haar het liefst weer bij me wilde hebben? Ik hoorde een zacht gefluister, Bella draaide haar hoofd om. Ik volgde haar blik, en zag dat ze contact had met een jongen die voorin zat, meteen werden mijn vragen van daarnet beantwoord. De jongen was duidelijk Bella's metgezel, want hij was overduidelijk een vampier.

Ik voelde de verwarring weer toenemen, wat had dit te betekenen? Hoe kende Bella deze onbekende vampier? En....paniek overspoelde mij, wát waren ze van elkaar? Vrienden of…of was er mogelijk meer aan de hand? Was er een kans dat ik Bella weer kwijt zou zijn, en dit keer definitiever dan het al was? Weer richtte ik mijn ogen op Bella, maar dit keer beantwoorde ze mijn blik niet. Stug bleef ze voor zich uitkijken, de docent volgen met haar ogen, aantekeningen maken over dingen die voor mij onbelangrijk waren. Ik bleef naar haar staren, volgde elke beweging, nam elke ademhaling waar. Ik worstelde met mijzelf; wat moest ik tegen haar zeggen? En moest ik het meteen na de les doen of....ik werd uit mijn gepeins gewekt door de bel. Al mijn klasgenoten stonden op en dromde naar de deur toe, ook Bella pakte haar spullen, toen ze langzaam opstond leek ik weer bij zinnen te komen.

'Bella,' zodra de woorden over mijn lippen waren zag ik haar verstijven, langzaam draaide ze zich om, het leek alsof ze elk moment in tranen uit kon barsten.  
'Bella...' nogmaals fluisterde ik haar naam, probeerde er weer aan te wennen, de naam die zo vaak door mijn hoofd heen gedwaald had de afgelopen tijd. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, het enige wat ik nog wilde was haar vasthouden. Twijfelend zette ik een stap naar voren, stak half mijn arm uit. Bella deinsde niet terug, ze bleef staan. Voor ik ook nog maar een beweging kon maken, voor ik haar in me armen kom sluiten, kwam de andere aanlopen. 'Bella' prevelde hij, de woorden klonken vreemd uit zijn mond; alsof ze daar niet hoorde.  
'Bella kom,' hij legde zijn arm om haar middel en trok haar mee naar de deur.  
'Jayden, nee wacht' maar de andere –Jayden waarschijnlijk- schudde zijn hoofd en zei iets wat ik niet kon verstaan. Voor ik ook maar iets kon zeggen,voor ik ook maar iets kon doen om haar tegen te houden, verdwenen ze door de deuropening. Mij alleen en verbijsterd achterlatend in het klaslokaal.

Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar zat, roerloos, niet in staat om mij te bewegen. Ik werd mij pas bewust van iets toen ik de deur hoorde sluiten. Ik keek op en zag mijn broers en zussen in het lokaal staan, hun gezichten stonden verward, hun ogen vragend.

'Edward?' vroeg Alice, terwijl ze langzaam op me af kwam lopen. 'Edward, waarom zit je hier?' haar stem hakkelde even en ze keek vluchtig naar Jasper.  
'Edward? Alice kon weer niks in je toekomst zien, wat is er aan de hand?' verbaas keek ik op, alsof ik Jasper nog nooit had horen praten.  
_Kom op, vertel wat er aan de hand is._ Zijn gedachten klonken smekend, bezorgd.  
'Bella,' de woorden kwamen er fluisterend uit, vloeiden over mijn lippen.  
'Wat is er met Bella?' vroeg Alice, haar blik stond geconcentreerd, alsof ze iets probeerde te zien.  
'Ach is het dan nog niet duidelijk?' Rosalie's stem knalde door het lokaal als een zweepslag,  
'Hij zit gewoon weer te kniezen om Bella! Zoals hij dat de afgelopen jaren aan een stuk door heeft gedaan. Het is gewoon volkomen…' haar woorden werden afgekapt door een lage grom van Emmett.

'Wat Emmett? Het is toch zo? Híj heeft ons uit Forks weggesleurd omdat dat 'beter voor haar was'. Maar ondertussen is hij alleen maar somber en nukkig, en ik ben het gewoon zat. Ik ben dat eeuwige geknies ZAT, ik word er zelf nog depressief van! Edward, als je haar zo erg mist, dóe dan wat! Ga naar Forks toe! Maak jezelf nuttig! Maar kap met dat eeuwige,sombere gekn...'  
'Dat is het niet' ik liet haar niet eens uitpraten; ze printte het verkeerd in. Het ging niet óm Bella, Nouja, eigenlijk wel natuurlijk. Maar dit was anders. Bella was hier, op nog geen kilometer afstand. Het leek alsof mijn hele lichaam bewust was van haar aanwezigheid. Ik voelde de adrenaline door mijn aderen stromen, mijn vingers tintelden; ik ademde vluchtig in en uit.

'Bella…ze is…is' de woorden kwamen er niet goed uit, ik probeerde ze goed te formuleren maar het leek alsof mijn keel opgezwollen was van de spanning. 'Ze is wát Edward?' vroeg Jasper terwijl hij me doordringend aankeek.  
'Ze is hier.' Het viel stil. Je hoorde de wind buiten tekeer gaan, leerlingen die in de kantine lachten en aten, maar in dit lokaal, op dit moment, was het doodstil.

Vier paar ogen keken mij aan alsof ik gek geworden was. 'Hier? Edward…weet je dat zeker? Wat zou Bella hier doen? Weetje zeker dat net niemand…' heftig schudde ik mijn hoofd en Emmett stopte met praten.  
'Ze kwam opeens het lokaal binnenlopen en...en ik wist niet wat ik moest doen. Maar die andere, -Jayden heet hij volgens mij- trok haar weg en…' ik kapte mijn woorden af, omdat ze onlogisch klonken. Hoe kon ik mijn broers en zussen het beste uitleggen wat er gebeurd was? Zonder dat ze zouden denken dat ik gek was?

'Rustig Edward, wat is er gebeurd?' Alice haar stem klonk rustig, het kalmeerde me enigszins. Ik haalde diep adem en probeerde het opnieuw.  
'Ik zat gewoon in de klas toen er twee nieuwe leerlingen binnenkwamen. Ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan, tot ik de naam 'Swan' hoorde vallen. Zodra ik me omdraaide zag ik Bella staan…' ik zag Alice en Jasper bezorgde blikken uitwisselen voor ze weer naar mij keken.  
'Weet je echt zeker dat het Bella was?' begon Jasper, maar ik liet hem niet uitpraten.  
'Ja Jasper, Tuurlijk weet ik dat. Het was Bella, alleen het was niet…ze was niet…ze is veranderd,' besloot ik mijn zin te eindigen.  
Rosalie trok haar wenkbrauwen op en Emmett keek verwarrend van mij naar Alice, en weer terug. 'Hoe bedoel je veranderd? Is ze grijs geworden ofzo?' en Emmett begon te grijnzen, weer schudde ik mijn hoofd.

'Ze is…niet menselijk meer.' Boem. Weer een ijzingwekkende stilte. Ik bleef voor mij uit staren, kon het niet opbrengen om de blikken van mijn broers en zussen te zien die mij waarschijnlijk gestoord vonden.  
'Ze is een vampier' het was niet ik die deze woorden over mijn lippen liet rollen, het was Alice. Ze fluisterde de woorden zachtjes, alsof ze zich ervoor schaamde. Even was het nog stiller, tot Emmett in een luid gelach uitbarstte.

'HAHA! Ja vast, Bella is zomaar opeens veranderd in een vampier zeg je? En toevallig loopt ze hetzelfde lokaal als Edward binnen? Zelfs jij zou daar niet op wedden Alice, en wij weten allemaal dat jij van onmogelijke zaken houd.' Alice schudde haar hoofd en keek naar de grond.  
De woorden die over haar lippen kwamen waren zo zacht dat ik ze niet kon verstaan.  
'Wat zei je Alice?' vroeg ik, ze hief haar hoofd op en keek me even kort aan voordat ze haar blik weer afwende.

'Ik zei dat ik het gezien had. Een hele tijd terug al. Ik heb me aan mijn belofte gehouden Edward! Ik heb Bella echt niet in de gaten gehouden!  
Ik had al zolang geen visioenen van haar gezien…en plots kwam dit. Ik zag hoe ze veranderd was in een vampier, maar ik zag niet door wie.' Ze zweeg. Vol ongeloof staarde ik haar aan. Alice had dit gezien en had niet eens wat gézegd? Hoe kan het dat ik dit niet in haar gedachtes had gehoord?  
'Wacht… je hebt dit gezien en zweeg erover? Je dacht er niet eens aan om het tegen ons te vertellen, om het te checken?' ik voelde dat woede bezit van mij nam. We hadden dit kunnen voorkomen, maar Alice had het verzwegen. Waarom?!

'Nee Edward, zo was het niet! Voor we vertrokken uit Forks kreeg ik voortdurend visioenen van Bella als vampier. Ik dacht dat het gewoon een oud visioen was wat weer omhoog kwam ofzo...ik had er niks achtergezocht, echt niet! Tuurlijk had ik het je anders wel verteld. Ik zocht er niks achter en…ik wilde je er niet mee lastig vallen als het niet nodig was, ik haat het om je pijn te zien leiden Edward.'  
Haar ogen stonden smekend, haar stem klonk verdrietig. 'Maar dat verklaard nog niet hoe het kan dat Bella een vampier is, wie heeft haar getransformeerd? Sterker nog, hoe heeft diegene dat gedaan zonder haar te vermoorden?' nadat ze die vragen uitgesproken had heerste er weer een aloude stilte. De regendruppels tikten zachtjes tegen de ramen terwijl mijn familieleden en ik elkaar roerloos aankeken.  
'Dus het is waar?' fluisterde Rosalie zachtjes. Ik knikte, Alice knikte.

'En nu?' dit keer was het Emmett, zijn ogen bleven vragend op de mijne rustten.  
'Ik weet het niet.' Bekende ik. En het was waar. Wat moest ik nu doen? Mijn eerste poging om ook maar iets tegen Bella te zeggen was mislukt. En wat zou ik tegen haar moeten zeggen? Ik heb haar meer pijn gedaan dan wie dan ook…kon ze me dat vergeven? Zou dat logisch zijn? Zou het niet veiliger zijn als we gewoon weer weggingen, ver weg van Mobile? Ik hoorde een laag gesis, Alice stond met woeste ogen naar mij te kijken. 'Wat?' zei ik onschuldig, al wist ik eigenlijk al wat ze gezien moest hebben. Zoals Alice altijd álles ziet.  
'Dat gaat we dus niet doen Edward' zei Alice langzaam, een dreigende ondertoon vulde haar stem.

'Wat zie je Alice?' Jasper keek geanimeerd van Alice naar mij, terwijl Alice haar ogen nog steeds woest in de mijne boorde.  
Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg en Alice snoof luid.  
'Ik zag zojuist dat Edward ons zover kreeg om te vertrekken uit Mobile. Denk je echt dat dat beter zou zijn Edward? Dat dat beter voor haar zou zijn? Wil je haar nog een keer achterlaten?'  
Ik richtte mijn ogen naar de grond, nadenkend over hoe ik zou antwoorden. Ik wist dat het niet beter voor haar zou zijn, maar wat als Bella mij niet meer zou moeten? Ik had nu nog hoop, ik kon nog gerust over het samenzijn van mij en Bella fantaseren…Als zij mij niet meer zou willen, zou ik niet alleen haar definitief verliezen, maar ook nog eens mijn hoop.  
'Edward, denk even na. Als wij nou weg gaan komt het nooit meer goed tussen jou en Bella!' zei Emmett.  
'En wie zegt dat het wel goed komt als we hier wel blijven?' verwijtend keek ik hem aan. Dramatisch rolde hij met zijn ogen.

'Kom op Edward! Bella was gek op je! Ik heb nog nooit twee mensen gezien die zo verliefd op elkaar waren. Je gaat straks gewoon naar haar toe en legt haar uit wat voor een stomme fout je bent begaan. Wedden dat ze je meteen huilend in de armen valt?' breed grijnzend sloeg hij zijn armen over elkaar. Ik hoorde een schampere lach en Rosalie kwam naar voren gelopen.

'Als je dat denkt Emmett, dan ben je nog oppervlakkiger dan ik dacht' siste ze. Emmett leek even uit het veld geslagen maar herstelde zich snel.  
'Oja? Leg mij dan even uit waarom het niet zo zou kunnen gaan?' Rosalie zuchtte en sloeg haar ogen ten hemel.  
'Omdat, meneer-alles-is-simpel, het me niks zou verbazen als Bella hartstikke boos zou zijn.'  
'Boos?' sputterde ik, 'Hoezo boos?'  
'Moet je dat nou echt nog vragen Edward?' de ergernis klonk door in Rosalie's stem.  
'Me niet meer willen, ja dat zou ik begrijpen..enigszins. Maar boos?'  
Ze sloot haar ogen, ademde een paar keer in en uit. Vragend keken Emmett en ik elkaar aan, voor we nog wat konden vragen begon ze alweer te praten.

'Luister,Edward. Je hebt haar…Nouja er is geen ander woord voor;gedumpt.'  
Boos wilde ik haar onderbreken, ze wist dat het niet zo zat. Maar ze stak haar hand op en maande me tot stilte.  
'Luister nou even! Ik weet dat het niet zo ligt, maar in feite komt het daar wel op neer. Je hebt haar daar tweeëneenhalf jaar geleden achtergelaten, om haar vervolgens nooit meer op te zoeken. Já je had dat beloofd' vervolgde ze toen ik weer begon te sputteren,  
'Maar hoe denk je dat zij zich moet voelen Edward? Hoe zou jij je voelen als zij jou achtergelaten had? En je hebt niet alleen jezelf van haar afgepakt, maar ook nog eens de mensen die ze volgens mij als haar tweede familie zag.' En ze knikte naar Alice,Jasper en Emmett. 'Als ik haar was zou ik…nouja woest zijn als ik je weer tegen zou komen. Ik zou willen weten hoe je dat zomaar had kunnen doen.'

Ik zweeg en dacht over die woorden na. Wie had dat gedacht? Dat Rosalie nota bene zich zou kunnen inleven in Bella's positie.  
De twijfel sloeg toe terwijl ik nadacht over Bella. Zou ze daadwerkelijk boos zijn? Of had Rosalie het helemaal mis? Ik richtte me tot Alice, die zich zwijgend aan de zijkant had gehouden terwijl Rosalie aan het woord was.

'Alice? Kun je niet…kijken hoe Bella reageert als ik met haar zou praten?' nog voor ik uitgesproken was schudde ze haar hoofd.  
'Ik kan Bella nauwelijks meer zien Edward, ik heb al zo lang geen visioenen van haar binnen gehad…'  
op dat moment ging de bel, ik keek naar mijn familieleden.

'Wat ga je nu doen Edward? Naar Bella toe?' het was Jasper die de vraag stelde, ik knikte en liep naar de deur.  
'Ik hoop dat ik haar kan vinden en anders… heb ik de hele nacht nog.'  
'Nee Edward, je gaat haar niet 's nachts besluipen! Je weet niet eens hoe ze erover denkt' weer Rosalie.  
Wat had zij toch? Sinds wanneer was zij zo begaan met Bella?  
_Dat ben ik niet Edward. Ik wil alleen niet dat jij jezelf nog dieper de put inwerkt.  
_Waarschijnlijk waren mijn gedachten op mijn gezicht te lezen. Alice opende de deur,  
'Volgens mij heeft ze gym Edward, succes' fluisterde ze.

Mijn andere broers en zussen wenste mij ook succes terwijl ze één voor één de gang opglipten.  
Een paar seconden bleef ik roerloos staan; peinzend, nadenkend over hoe ik het zou gaan aanpakken.  
Uiteindelijk opende ik de deur, glipte de gang op en begon mijn zoektocht naar Bella.


End file.
